User talk:Bluespheal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Game Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pikmin X Capcom page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Can you talk to Kh2cool and MarioPhineas76 ? The Awesome User Ever! 01:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) you argue like a boss!! I'm no ghost........ I'M STILL A HUMAN!!!! Well Hanyuu is certainly still a human.. so, yeah Hanyuu, as long as you don't feel unfonfortable, would you like some creampuffs? Dear Bluespheal Your right, i'll stop changing your photos. i'll stop and ignore them.1 22:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 22:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) That's it! You must go to grammar school, in the summer! Adopting Wiki Thanks! - 15french Hi. I apologize for the delay in getting back to your request. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for the thanks. Hey, I also made some edits to Regular Show The Video Game 3, and Regular Show 4. I also made an edit to Regular Show The Video Game as an anonymous. =D 15french Sorry Sorry for changing you photos, it's just because I don't like them. 1 01:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer No problem, just don't do it again, respect other users please Bluespheal (talk) 03:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Please Help me Delete Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network All Star Batlle and Kung Fu 3. May I know why? Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network All Star Batlle & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network All-Star Batlle. Get rid of them. Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:GamingFanonFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:52, May 28, 2013 (UTC) 00:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC)I had a question for your creepypasta fighting game. What do you think of Mira in this soo called your fighting game. I'm sorry, but I have no influence in these creepypasta fighting games, I can only give you my overall opinion, I think it's great that we have a game based on creepypastas, however I think some of them are overated... however I kinda like the idea n_n. 18:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Oh im srry I meant myra from pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of death. I just thought your the guy that made the page its just that you said on the homepage of the creator of the page called creepypasta the fighting game that If you need anwsers ask me and it was by you. Haha, I'm sorry, but I didn't maybe you should try asking the ones who edited that page, you can by clicking the arrow next to the edit button and clicking "History", if you have any other question, feel free to ask n_n Hello Just stopping by ;) ~MundoShill (talk) 14:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi n_n Bluespheal (talk) 15:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Request Hello, I am GameGear360. I was formerly on this wiki in 2011, however have returned. I see that while I was gone a large amount of changes had occurred, however, as I am now coming up on 100 edits, I would like to know if I could be considered for administrator powers. I'm a well-respected Wikia member, admin on over five wikis including Brickipedia, Nerfipedia and the Nerf Wiki. I've made 15,000 combined edits on all my years at Wikia (all five of them). I'd like administrator powers because you're the only active staff member here, and I really would like to get things cleaned up. I've already updated the main page to look better. I'm always active and always ready to help. If you need any questions, just give me a shout. Thanks for your time, GameGear360 22:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello, some help would be really apreciated, I will give you some admin powers, since I'm busy and don't have the necessary amount of time to take care of this wiki Troll banning Hey bluespeal can u ban User:Awells4321 because he trolled my game Cartoon Network: Fight to the night IT BECAME BLANK !!!!!!!!!!! He has caused a BIG DISTURBANCE Theminecraftkid1221 (talk) 14:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I have seen and reverted his edit. But I'm no admin or anything, though... :) Omgitskittykatty (talk) 17:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, sorry for any inactivity of my part, I've been busy for some time, though I'm getting back to this wiki soon enough, you could say learning programming is really an art of it's own. If there is any percistence on this trolling, tell me right away :) Can you help Help me with my new game Nick Ultra battles. Sure I can, but right now I have my own games to work on, and not only design/mechanic/story wise, but whatever you need (apart from actual programming/spriting, that's seriously hard work to do) I'm here to help improve this community, specially games :D Hi Mr. Bluespheal im am leaving you a message to ask you something. On this wiki are you allowed to have video game characters cursing i just want to make sure that it is ok if its not i will not make them curse thanks!MrWitherDragon (talk) 18:41, August 11, 2014 (UTC)MrWitherDragon You can however put a warning and don't curse other users :) Pages need catergories Hi, There is a lot of pages that need catergories. MariotheKing (talk) 14:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Help Hey Bluespheal, I have a little problem. Collaterale1 is vandalizing some of the articles on this wiki and he is removing the stuff I worked hard on. Please do something about this. Franz122 (talk) 15:24, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Franz122 Deletion Request Could you delete Lost intrest in this page for me please. MariotheKing (talk) 19:48, January 24, 2017 (UTC) 2 files to delete http://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vj-viewtiful-joe-02.jpg http://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ryu-hayabusa-ng3-razorsedge5.jpg Could you delete these two please? MariotheKing (talk) 19:51, July 24, 2017 (UTC) New Rule Every page should have at least one catergory. Spread the word! MariotheKing (talk) 08:46, December 2, 2017 (UTC)